La panthère et le Chamois
by Griotte
Summary: La guerre continue. Deux camps s'affrontent, mais une seule personne est sur les deux fronts : Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Les deux adversaires : Les Espadas et les shinigamis. De chaque côté il y a le bonheur, mais il faut choisir l'un des deux...


**Prologue **

La guerre était fini depuis maintenant un bon bout de temps. Il avait été arrêté et emprisonné dans le Hueco Mondo. Aizen Sosuke, le diable en personne, lui qui avait crée une armée de Hollow type Menos pour qu'ils soient au niveau des capitaines des treize divisions. Cet homme avait été arrêté par le shinigami remplaçant Ichigo Kurosaki.

Dans cette guerre, il avait enchainé les combats, surmonté ses faiblesses, ses peurs et il avait repoussé ses limites. Bien que ceci fut une guerre violente, il s'était fait des amis même s'ils étaient des Hollow, des ennemis... Le Hollow, ou plutôt l'espada qu'il avait comme amie se nommait : Neliel Tu Oderschvank, ancienne espada numéro trois. De temps à autres, il avait de ses nouvelles, mais depuis un bout de temps, plus rien, le silence total.

Ichigo était un lycéen plutôt doué, mais il avait raté pas mal de cours avec cette guerre et cette année, il comptait bien se rattraper. Il avait mit le monde des shinigamis de côté pour pouvoir se remonter.

Le soleil était présent à Karakura aujourd'hui. C'était l'heure du repas de midi, et les amis d'Ichigo avaient voulu tout se retrouver sur le toit pour manger. Comme d'habitude, Inoue avait un repas très étrange, Ishida avait son bentô comme Chad. Ichigo avait son petit plat fait par sa petite sœur Yuzu.

Après le repas le groupe partit rejoindre leurs salles de cours respectifs. Cette année encore, ils étaient dans la même classe. Leur professeur était une femme avec un caractère unique en son genre ! Celui-ci étonnait parfois, même souvent les élèves.

« Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, une élève reprend les cours avec vous ! »

Cette annonce avait attiré tout le monde. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur l'élève qui revenait. En voyant cette personne, Ichigo avait la bouche grande ouverte. Tout comme Ishida et Chad, par rapport à Inoue qui était la plus heureuse au monde. Ce retour de leur camarade était vraiment surprenant. Elle était toujours de petite taille, les cheveux noirs, et les yeux tout aussi profonds. Rukia Kuchiki revenait chez les humains.

« Kuchiki-san ! S'écria Keigo. Ça fait un bail !

- J'étais partie en voyage dans le désert pour rejoindre mon frère. Répondit Rukia.

- Dans le désert pour rejoindre ton frère ? Mon cul, oui… ! Grogna Ichigo en regardant dehors. »

Après la petite crise d'Ichigo qui soupirait dans son coin, Rukia alla s'asseoir à sa place à côté du shinigami remplaçant et le professeur commença son cours comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Une fois que les cours furent terminés. Le shinigami n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Rukia s'était déjà ruée dehors à une vitesse hallucinante ! Ichigo se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et la suivit dans les rues de la ville.

Au bout de quelques minutes à courir à travers les maisons, il se retrouva devant chez lui, devant la clinique Kurosaki. L'étudiant ressentait un si mauvais pressentiment. Il espérait du plus profond de son âme que ce n'était pas encore l'une de ses mauvaises blagues… !

Alors Ichigo rentra dans sa maison et monta comme d'habitude dans sa chambre. En entrant, il découvrit que les squatters de shinigamis étaient revenus : Rukia, Renji, Toshiro et Matsumoto. Pour une fois ils n'étaient pas très nombreux. Mais cela désespérait quand même le rouquin il se demandait vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient ici ! A cet instant, les dieux de la mort avaient la tête baissé et semblaient à essayer de fuir la vérité comme si ce qui se passait était monstrueux.

« Mauvaise nouvelle… Répondit Renji.

- Laquelle Renji ? Demanda de nouveau Ichigo.

- Arrête les cours et reprends tes activités de shinigamis. Ordonna Rukia sur un ton super calme.

- Pourquoi Rukia ?

- Capitaine ? Est-ce que vous allez lui dire maintenant que je puisse retourner au travail ? Supplia Matsumoto au capitaine de la dixième division. »

Cette remarque fit grogner le capitaine. Le jeune épéiste s'énerva contre sa subordonnée et lui dit qu'il n'allait pas tout révéler juste pour qu'elle retourne s'empiffrer et boire au lieu de faire son vrai travail. La rousse aux formes généreuses soupira longuement. Soudain, Ichigo les interrompus en leurs demandant ce qui se passait à la fin pour qu'ils soient tous comme ça à faire des cachotteries.

« Ichigo, ils sont revenus… Les espadas… Annonça Rukia en regardant droit dans les yeux Ichigo. »

Cette annonce laissa sans voix tout le monde. Personne n'avait besoin de l'entendre plus d'une fois, mais il fallait bien l'expliquer aux autres : savoir qu'il y avait de nouveau un danger monstrueux qui pesait sur le monde des Shinigamis.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce renouveau de cette fiction sur Bleach et son aventure. Dans ce manga que j'adore, il y a surtout un arc que j'aime plus que les autres, c'est celui des Arrancars et Aizen : les combats et l'histoire sont tout bonnement magnifiques ! J'espère vous faire plaisir avec cette fiction. **

**Je pris pour que mes fautes aient disparu et que vous avez hâte de lire la suite ~ ! (: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce prologue !**


End file.
